To Catch A Warrior
by MonarqueMyste
Summary: Chapter 1 is finally up for reviews! Basically, an Arbitrator is on the hunt and finds himself with a runaway Princess bride. Can they work out their differences or will everything be destroyed around them?
1. Default Chapter

_This is just going to be a brief overview of the next story I am working on. All suggestions and comments are accepted and will more than likely be used. The person who makes comments that I decide to use with be recognized for their inspirational ideas._

**To Catch a Warrior**

Princess Selena decided that the only way out of an unwanted marriage to Prince Phillip was to run away the night before her wedding. What she didn't expect was to be captured by a rogue band of Bad Bloods on Earth, run by Xerxes. Now, she's on the Yautja planet serving the Bad Bloods as a slave, praying for some white knight to save her before it was too late. What Selena got was Storm and he was no knight in shining armor but, a Prince with a knack for trying her patience.

The last thing an Arbitrator like Prince Storm wanted was a human girl in his life. He enjoyed spending his time pursuing the Bad Bloods with ruthless vengeance. He didn't need the aggravation of Selena's innocent questions and as well as her innocent flirting. Storm always felt as though that human females were the lowest creatures on the food chain, unless they had been marked. Storm knew that Selena was as innocent as a newborn baby and it drove him crazy with desire, which he could not understand. The only other thing he couldn't understand was what was it about Selena that made his blood turn to fire every time he looked at her or touched her.

What is Storm to do now that he has Selena away from Xerxes? He makes up his mind to use her as bait for Xerxes. But, what happens when she decides to turn the tables on him? And what happens when they reach the City of Light and are told they are both part of an ancient legend in which they are two halves of a whole. As in the legend of the Phoenix (my own modified version).

Can these two work out their differences and save the galaxy? Or will they end up killing each other? And can Melissa and Varick, along with their very extended family help (Yes! They are back again. Sorry, they just work out so well for being the kind of go-betweens in any relationship)? And what is Prince Phillip up to and why is he hanging around with the Bad Bloods?


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_When did my life become so complicated? I had everything and now I am nothing more than a slave to these monsters. _Princess Leila thought to herself as she carried a tray of food to the one called Xerxes.

He was the largest creature she had ever seen and the most hideous. He stood about seven and half feet tall and must have weighed close to four hundred pounds of pure muscle. His long black hair was in dreadlocks. His skin was the color of a rattlesnake's skin and had the texture of one too. His mouth had four large fangs that surrounded a crab-like mouth. On his head, Xerxes had huge black ridges along with various tattoos that were done in black ink.

"Ooman!" Xerxes roared.

Leila walked cautiously over to Xerxes with the food tray and placed it down in front of him with her almond-shaped emerald green eyes lowered. Never in her seventeen years had she ever lowered her eyes to anyone until now. She could still recall the first time she met Xerxes and he made it plain in his language that she was never to raise her gaze to him. She still carried a yellowish bruise on her face from where he had backhanded almost a week ago. That happened the night he kidnapped her from just outside her kingdom.

Very quickly Princess Leila's life was turned upside down. She no longer wore her expensive clothes, instead, she wore nothing more that her white satin bra and a tan, ankle length sarong. All of her clothes had been taken away from her along with her jewels. She was thankful that they didn't rip them off or else she would have had horrendous scars. Even her waist length golden blonde curls were in disarray as she had not had a decent bath in almost a week and she was sure that she was in dire need of one. She did have a metal collar around her neck along with a chain attached to it. The chain was normally tied down when she went to sleep in a private tent. The private tent she didn't understand because; several of the other females that were slaves were forced to sleep in tents with other males and she had one all to herself.

Leila was lucky enough to befriend one of the females who stood about six feet tall and had piercing sapphire blue eyes. Even though she looked like the males in appearance but, it was very obvious that she was a female of their species. The female's name was Nova and it was obvious that she lived up to her name. She was very beautiful for being what she was and graceful. She reminded Leila of a ballet dancer because, she was so nimble.

Nova helped Leila by translating some of the things that Xerxes stated to the others. She even explained what they were and why they were here on their home planet. Nova stated that there had been a malfunction with their ship and they had to make an immediate landing to repair it but, since it was going to take some time they figured they would set up a temporary camp. Nova also said that their presence would not go undetected for long because there were arbitrators out looking for them, even out here in the middle of the desert.

Leila could see nothing for miles around except for a few small sand dunes off in the distance. Other than that, she saw nothing but sand. The sand sort of reminded her of beach sand, soft and silky and cream colored. But, she didn't see any sign of a beach anywhere. The nights were humid and thedays were extremely hot and humid. There were many times that Leila sweated so much that her bra become almost transparent but, the Bad Bloods didn't pay any attention to her and for that she was very thankful for. She was already embaressed enough as it waswith what she was being forced to wear.

Nova even told Leila about how it was that she came to learn her language as well as theirs. She told Leila that she was only half human and half Yautja. Nova told Leila about her mother, Melissa, and her father, Varick, met almost three hundred years ago and fell instantly in love, despite their differences. Leila thought it was a beautiful tale about beauty and the beast but, she didn't think any one of these beasts could turn into a handsome prince.

Leila looked up when she saw Nova kneel down and place a tray of food in front of one of the other Bad Bloods, at least that's what Nova had referred to them as. She explained that the Bad Bloods were no longer welcome into their civilized society for whatever reason, normally for their dishonorable conduct, and they were outcastes. Nova also explained that they were the criminal caste and that they are usually serious nutcases even when compared to your average Yautja. Many of them have committed crimes such as the murder of another Yautja, killing prey that is not game or failing in the hunt. Sometimes it would be all of the above.

Leila paled at the mention that these Bad Bloods were rightly named. They were everything that was horrible in the galaxy. They killed for no reason at all and their monstrous forms matched their dispositions.

As Leila walked back to a dark side of the fire, she could see Nova coming up to sit beside her. They normally were allowed time together to sit and talk, since no one else could understand their words. Leila watched as Nova sat down, her knee length braids swaying as she did.

"Leila, how are you feeling?" Nova asked quietly as she kept an eye on Xerxes.

"Tired, and you" Leila asked as she looked at Nova.

"The same. Tell me, what happened?" Nova asked, as she had on several other occasions but, Leila wasn't ready to discuss anything before.

"You don't give up easily, do you?" Leila softly chuckled but, instantly felt the pain of her diminishing bruise.

"It is in my nature not to give up" Nova clicked as she handed a cup of liquid to Leila.

"Alright, you win" Leila finally relented as she accepted the cup and took a sip from it. Whatever it was, the drink tasted smooth and sweet. It reminded Leila of wine but, it lacked the alcohol.

"About time" Nova softly chuckled as she looked at her friend.

"Okay, mind you I am not a great story teller" Leila stated as she began to relate her tale of how she came to be amongst this gruesome party of Yautja.

This is just the first part. Let me know what you think about it so far. All reviews are welcome.


End file.
